The House of Horrors
by Lil Nezumi
Summary: Translation of BabyDracky's "La Maison de L'Horreur". What do you think would happen if Harry and Draco were stuck in an Amusment Park Ride or Attraction, hmm something like the House of Horrors? HPDM(very ooc)
1. Default Chapter

**Title**: The House of Horrors

**Original Author: _Babydracky_**

**Translation Author**: Lil Nezumi

**Characters**: Harry, Draco (very ooc)

**Rating:** This fic was rated PG-13 with the thought that this was rating was amply satisfying. There does not seem to be any situation in this fic that requires a higher rating. I believe that with the new ratings on that this will fit with the **T** rating, due to some course language and suggestive themes only.

Personally I think the teen generation is very much aware of certain situations surrounding them.

**Warning**: If you are not a fan of stories that feature Harry and Draco with more than their passionate hatred for one another, you are strongly advised **NOT** to read the following story.

**Original Summary**: Romance Harry/Draco! What happens when Harry and Draco find themselves "prisoners" of a carnival Ghost Ride, Wizarding style?

**Disclaimer**: Harry Potter-verse and characters belong to J.K. Rowling & WB.

**Author's Note I**: This fic is a direct translation of Babydracky's fic called "La Maison de l'Horreur".

**Author's Note II**: I have been given the permission from the original author to translate this work of fiction into the English language. See the 'Introduction' chapter prior to reading for further information, if you do not want to know where the story came from go straight from here to the next chapter to begin reading the story.

**INTRODUCTION**

Hello everyone,

I am Lil Nezumi. Just one of the humble authors that grace this site in the hopes that Fans will enjoy the stories I pen within.

A while back, I stumbled across a FanFic written by Babydracky in the French language. It was after I had read this author's story called "Au Placard!" which literally translates to "In the Closet" that I stumbled across this one.

At that time the story, "Au Placard", had not yet been completed, but I was curious about other stories of the HP/DM genre that this author might have written, when I fell in love with the completed Fic "La Maison de l'Horreur".

I found this story to be well written and the use of the language was so well done that the visually descriptive words actually made it very easy to **_see_** what the author was writing about. Both stories were well written and I was impressed by the extensive manipulation of the French language.

I immediately sent a request to the author for permission to attempt a translation of the very wonderful and enjoyable story 'La Maison de l'Horreur'.

I must say that I am very excited to say that permission was granted.

**_IMPORTANT, the following is acknowledgment from the original author and contains part of the original author's notes: Translated of course! _**

"This story was originally written in response to a challenge issued by Aziliz. The challenge was:

'By a strange circumstance, Harry and Draco, find themselves on a 'Ghost Ride' to the their love. They clutch/clamp onto one another in their terror, with their hands seeking each other's. They leave the attraction (ride), which snaps a photo showing their closeness with the percentage of love showing to be at least up to and over 90. Their girlfriends, Ginny and Pansy, are unable to find them. They each leave the ride with a photo souvenir of the memorable "moment".'

With permission granted by Aziliz, the following story was inspired by this challenge and will progress in accordance to the whims of the author, that is to say Babydracky's whims.

**On an Extra side note**: This story was also inspired by a real life event that happened personally to the original author."

With all of this information in mind, my dictionaries, grammar books and thesauri are at the ready.

I sincerely hope that I can translate this story and remain faithful to the flow of it and maintain the colourful language contained within.

Please proceed to **Chapter One - Having Fun!**

Thank you for your attention,

Lil Nezumi


	2. Having Fun!

**Title**: The House of Horrors

**Author: **_Babydracky_

**Translation Author**: Lil Nezumi

**Disclaimer**: Harry Potter-verse and characters belong to J.K. Rowling & WB.

**Author's Note**: See "INTRODUCTION" for summary and author's notes.

* * *

**  
PART I, Chapter I: Hogsmeade Visit - Having Fun!**

* * *

Hogsmeade, a tiny village found in Scotland and reputed to be a very animated location, was filled year-round, with Wizarding folk each one more bizarre than the other. It was a village where magic reigned freely, where numerous witches and wizards have decided to settle, a village that the Ministry of Magic protected with a watchful eye, along with many other communities. The students of Hogwarts, the school of Witchcraft and Wizardry, found in the British Isles, located not far from this small village was frequently visited by them. Usually only the third years and up visited Hogsmeade, as per the school regulations when they were finally permitted to go.

On this particular day, however, Hogsmeade was far more animated than usual, there was far more people there than usual! In fact, this weekend, for the first time in a long time, a huge fairground and Festival had been organized. All of the students, including the first and second years, had received permission to participate in festivities, as their upper classmen, prefects and professors would be accompanying them. This last group of individuals had graciously accepted to participate in the festivities, as well, having even organized a few of the attractions, booths and rides!

The students were light hearted. They strolled among each of the attractions and stands, taking advantage and the great pleasure of the few festival days that were offered to them. Several of the students were wandering around with butterbeers in hand, or with more than a few 'Merlin's-Beards' (cotton candy for you muggles out there.)

Many students had surrounded the Levitation booth, which was manned by Professor Flitwick himself, who seemed to be enjoying himself immensely. His attraction seems to have been very successful and made a lot of the passing locals, including passing students, laugh. Several of the students, actually four of them, were about to begin. The goal of this "game" was very simple; to explode, with the aid of a few 'benign' spells, the various objects, which were more or less questionable and were dangerously flying about the participants, who with all rights and good understanding, were allowed to put to match the brooms of their competition. ("Putting a stick in the spokes of a wheel", again for you muggles.)

Now why were the passing spectators having a hoot? Simply because when the competitors that have just lost, well three of the four, those who exploded the least amount of objects, found that the Levitation charm that had been placed on them to suddenly vanish! Well that's not what was particularly funny, but just below them there was an animated squelchy cloud-like mass (bouillabaise, not unlike fish soup) that shuddered joyously in anticipation! Also, the scent wafting from it was not roses. It, also, loved to stick itself onto the poor victims (losers), and prevent them from moving from their spots for several moments, without counting the fact that it loved to colour the "fallen" in the most inharmonious neon colours, which remained on them for the rest of the day! Flitwick was ever grateful for the aide he received from Professor Snape, acknowledging him graciously for his help in the creation of this "substance" for the Levitation booth, and having done this without even being persuaded to do it.

The winner at this booth, was offered house points, but also more importantly had the right to choose his next adversaries, and at this the spectators felt a pressing need to leave the area, running and yelling themselves hoarse... It was certainly with the knowledge of who the leading champion was, because for several turns, the winner was none other than Oliver Wood, presently a professional Quidditch player for Ireland, who just happened to have come down for a visit with his old school chums... Anyway, since he could no longer bring points to Gryphondor, as he was no longer a student of Hogwarts, he seemed to take great pleasure in making his former comrades look ridiculous.

A few stands further down, it was possible to find Professor McGonagall's booth, where she attracted her own crowd of gatherers. Gryphondor's head of house was taking full advantage of this beautiful sunny day and took lots of pleasure in manning her booth! She loved transfiguring some of the students who participated in this game and in helping to assist them in finding their "eventual" animagus form! Once morphed into their future animagus forms the students would hide themselves amongst other objects also morphed into various animals and their friends were to attempt, for better or for worse, to find them in the mini zoo that their transfiguration Professor had set up.

Many students attended this booth; there were a quite few who left this booth proud as peacocks showing off their plumage, after having found themselves morphed into a noble lion, a graceful falcon or into a wild stallion, whereas others left more than a little disappointed after having morphed into a embarrassed looking elephant, a large bear with tongue hanging down in the heat of the day or even a simple non-descript pigeon... and others were more particularly vexed to find themselves morphed into certain animals that were considered particularly repugnant like: an awkward waddling duck, an undernourished looking hyena, a warthog with huge prominent jaws or an even more ridiculous looking creature like a baboon with a really red tush!

There were some students that were not that hard to recognize like Justin Finch-Fletchly, who even in the form of a pink flamingo, still had a slightly crooked nose, or even the Weasley twins who found themselves morphed into completely identical foxes, with the sneaky looks and flamboyantly red fur! It was Marcus Flint, however, who found himself abandoned by his friends when they had confused him with a llama that had been placed beside him and McGonagall had a hard time convincing everyone that Flint was indeed the cute little floppy-eared, multi-coloured bunny that everyone was looking at... It wasn't until he planted his large front teeth into the arms of the Parkinson girl, who had decided to cuddle him, all the while pulling his ears "affectionately" that they were convinced of his identity.

This story had quickly made the rounds in Hogsmeade, which is not that big of a town, and all of the Hogwarts students couldn't help themselves laughing as they imagined Flint as a cute tiny little bunny with a twitchy nose in front of a dangling carrot! This was one of the times that Oliver Wood regretted not being that good in transfigurations! To be able to morph Flint into a little nibbler... No bigger that a foot long! Anyway, he knew that he couldn't lose at Flitwick's booth... that's why Wood left Professor Flitwick's attraction and ran off in search of Flint in order to issue the challenge...

Wood and Flint... Flint and Wood... One pair of individuals that were pretty much the celebrities of Hogwarts, but also considered as such by the readers of "Broomstick Magazine"! They had both refused to play for one of the most prestigious teams in Britain when they discovered to their horror and disgust that they were to be "teammates"... What a joke! Oliver had therefore chosen to play for a team in Ireland, whereas Flint left to play for a team in Bulgaria and was presently one of Viktor Krum's teammates. They haven't had the occasion to cross paths, no matter how often they tried to be chosen for various competitions in order to do so! Unfortunately the fates seemed against them because they still haven't had a chance to cross each other's broom...er...path! But now that Wood knew that Flint was there, he was not going to lose this opportunity.

Another booth had attracted quite a lot of people, well, to be honest, a lot of girls! Belonged to Trelawny and Sinistra, each respectively the Hogwarts professors of Divination and Astronomy! These ladies had decided to combine their skills into one grand attraction called: "The Tunnel of Love"! Wonderful idea!

Most of the "males, young men, etc..." ran from this booth like they would run from the plague! Whereas the girls, themselves, they chose to run towards it, with the goal of discovering whether their "dears", "darlings" and "sweeties" were the ones destined for them or whether the object of their affections actually and truly had the same feelings towards them... Numerous young ladies exited this ride with tears in their eyes... Some of which were quickly pursued by their loves proclaiming on everything they held dear that whatever their detestable professors has seen in the _Stars_ or had read within the _Tarot_, would never happen! Other young ladies had promptly dumped their companions, who they themselves had formed a club called, "Abandoned due to two crazy old biddies" and were already scheming a terrible revenge! They were well aware that going against their professors was risky business due to the potential loss of house points, but after all, seeing as how the students in this club were from every house they had decided to continue their subscription to it...

* * *

**TBC...**

_Yes, that's how chapter one ends. This is Babydracky's preferred way to begin a story by provided background information. The following two chapters will be introducing our favourite pair. Again, before they meet up there must be more backgrounding. Don't worry this story is worth your patience during the first few chapters._

_Onward my dear readers..._


	3. Draco Malfoy's Boredom

**Title**: The House of Horrors

**Author: **_Babydracky_

**Translation Author**: Lil Nezumi

**Disclaimer**: Harry Potter-verse and characters belong to J.K. Rowling & WB.

**Author's Note**: See "INTRODUCTION" for summary and author's notes.

* * *

**  
Part I, Chapter II: Hogsmeade Visit - Draco Malfoy's boredom.**

**

* * *

**

Draco Malfoy, like always, did not participate in any of the fairground's numerous attractions, too concerned with saving his magnificent wizards' robes, tailor made, and with saving superbly styled hair (gelled back like always). It was therefore out of the question that any minor smidge of imperfection appear on his person! Perfection like his should never suffer the slightest bit of dirt or the tiniest portion of undesirable contact! All of these disgusting people knocking about constantly throwing repugnant substances to their faces or their clothing for fun... _Fun!... HAH!... Life can seem so difficult when we're surrounded by imbeciles... Speaking of imbeciles..._

"Draco," resounded the cackling voice of one Pansy Parkinson.

"What?" Draco barked back, all the while disengaging his arm from the insupportable clutches of this ogress!

"Come on! Draco! Please!" She pleaded in a particularly beseeching, but also highly annoying voice.

"Please, what?" He groaned. Gods he hated her when she got it into her head to latch onto him and began boring him with her various nauseous entreaties...

"You're listening to me, aren't you?" She accused him.

"Absolutely, Pansy," he replied.

"But, that's the impression that you're giving," she added even more accusingly.

"Pansy, you misunderstood... In fact, I was absolutely **not** listening to you!" He replied, coldly.

Pansy rewarded him with a black look and a sharp elbow to his side.

"Ouch! What's gotten into you?" He said stiffly, as if it were possible for him to be anymore rigid then he already was...

"Draco!" Her voice just went up an octave, a very bad sign. "You promised me that we would spend the afternoon together and..."

"And we are together, Pansy," he said abruptly.

"And couldn't we be together without these two... strips of velcro?" Pansy insisted, fixing Crabbe and Goyle with a malevolent look! These two returned her gaze, a clear bovine look achored within their pupils, totally uninterested to even be bothered to try to assimilate what she was trying to imply.

"Ah... Well...," Draco began.

"Drackie-poo... I want to be alone with you, please!" She pleaded in a tiny pouting voice.

Draco couldn't prevent the disgust from appearing on his features, he really abhorred those pet names that she insisted on constantly saddling him with... Slowly he started to raise one delicate eyebrow...

"Pleeeeaaaasssse!" Right now Pansy attempted to look like a poor little kitten, abandoned under the pouring rain, with begging eyes and trembling lips, the overall effect promising that any minute now there would be a waterfall of crocodile tears.

Draco, certainly, did not have any lovey-dovey sentiments towards Pansy and he certainly was not someone who pitied others, still Pansy was a childhood friend... Also, she certainly would not hesitate to write to his dear mother to complain about Draco's behaviour and he did not have the courage to argue on any point with his dear mother, especially since he had wrecked her favourite "Dreaming Begonia", while he was training for Quidditch...

"Just for one ride," Pansy insisted, with a couple of water drops appearing in her eyes.

_Crap... Oh crap... _screamed Draco's now active mind, which had just joined them in the last quarter.

"All right, Pansy, all right!" He said more or less gently.

She skipped a little and began to drag him along towards the ride that she had been eyeing for a while out of the corner of her eye: "The Tunnel of Love!"

Draco, seeing the direction towards in which she desired to go and wished for him to go too, he was immediately irked! He ground to a halt abruptly, making her stop in her tracks and back up a couple of steps.

"What is it Draco?" She asked in one of the most innocent tones, which did not suit her in the least or fool him one bit.

"OUT OF THE QUESTION," announced Draco, articulating each word, in a tone that cut through like a well-sharpened blade. "Absolutely, OUT OF THE QUESTION!" He said, feeling the need to repeat himself.

"But why?" She asked, again using the tiny voice of abandoned puppy on the side of the road in the middle of a hot July.

"I will not set foot in that... _thing_! You can't force me to go in there, not while I'm still alive." Draco's tone brooked no further discussion.

Pansy opened her mouth, but she didn't even have the time to produce a single sound.

"I said no, I mean no!" hissed Draco.

"But Drackie-poo! You said..." Pansy tried again using that tone.

"I said that we'd be alone for one ride! I never gave my consent to this one," he replied coldly.

Pansy reflected, quietly, on this for a couple of moments...

"That is true..." , she began and then she added in a saddened voice, "in fact, you really don't want to be with me at all, do you..." here her voice became calculating, while mimicking distress. "Yet, during the Christmas Holidays, when I came to Malfoy Manor, you said to your mother that..."

Draco didn't even bother hear then end of that sentence! His mother, having been brought into this discussion was risky business, especially if she decides to once more meddle into his love life! Why did Pansy's mother and his have to have been childhood friends and why oh why did Pansy have to take after her father (such an odd mix between a bulldog and a Pekinese, for her main features) and not take after her "lovely" mother.

"Pansy, dear," he began his voice honeying as he continued, "You know that I loath to the deepest depths anything to do with "these" (voice filling with disgust) kinds of fantastical illusions... More so, "these" (disgust becoming more prominent in his voice) two professors are for the most part... absolutely not... trustworthy! They'll tell us anything! It has been years that they've been announcing the most marvelous news, regarding Potter and his soon to be departed status, and... nothing!"

From his depths, he knew of the incompetence of those two crazy old biddies, and Draco was cringing at the thought that they would announce love and prosperity, a joint life filled a ton of children and that til death do they part! _Like I need that!_

Pansy, clearly disappointed, began to pout.

"Pansy, my "sweet" (_Gods that word was difficult to say!_), any other ride, but not his one... You wouldn't want to piss me off, would you?" _Well, more pissed off then I already am_, he thought.

Draco had followed his words with gestures. He had gently seized Pansy's chin, obliging her to look into his eyes. How embarrassing, see humiliating, to have to look up to look a girl in the eyes and not just any girl, but one considered to be his "girlfriend", a term which sat with him less and less! He knew that she could never refuse him when he looked at her that way! He saw her turn away slightly and then blush furiously.

_Bingo, Draco! It's in the bag!_ He thought mentally congratulating himself.

"All right, Draco...", she complied. Still red like a tomato, she grabbed his hand in order to drag him to the next ride.

_Anyway, there's nothing worse that could happen..._ Draco told himself, not quite reassured.

* * *

**TBC...**


	4. Harry Potter's Fun

**Title**: The House of Horrors

**Author: **_Babydracky_

**Translation Author**: Lil Nezumi

**Disclaimer**: Harry Potter-verse and characters belong to J.K. Rowling & WB.

**Author's Note**: See "INTRODUCTION" for summary and author's notes.

* * *

**Part I, Chapter III: Hogsmeade Visit - Harry Potter's "Fun"!**

* * *

Harry, well he, had also fled from that crazy attraction, where the twins had attempted to draw him there in the hopes of discovering whether he really was "the" Prince Charming destined for their little sister, but certainly for a little payback! Fred and George knew that the premonitions of these two professors were absolutely not trustworthy, and were rarely, see never, realized... In either case, with regards to Harry, the predictions had promised to be of high entertainment value!

Ron and Hermione, unfortunately, were not able to escape the trap set by the twins and found themselves thrown into this "crazy" (an oddly appropriate term) adventure! They were at this moment involved in a discussion with Trelawny, in fact, to be precise, it was Hermione who was explaining to the professor that her "scared art", as she called it, was nothing more than a fantastical whimsy and would never, in any case compete with the accuracy of true science! Ron didn't know what to do, the debate had been launched and the gaulet thrown, he feared that these two women, who were presently facing each other and addressing the other vehemently, would not be resorting to hair pulling and bitch slapping!

Harry, on the other hand, took off running and felt like he had never run away so fast from anything before in his life! Poor Ginny, who was dragged along for the ride behind him, was almost out of breath! Her heart was stampeding in her chest, but she wasn't entirely sure whether it was from the run or from the fact that Harry was holding her hand!

When they finally came to a halt, Harry bent over and placed both hands on his knees, trying to regain his breath, whereas Ginny sat down on the ground, completely exhausted! Suddenly, catching each other's eye, they were overrun by a crazy need to laugh! They had run dementedly throughout the crowd, slaloming left to right... right to left... trying to avoid all the obstacles that, unfortunately, found themselves in their path! All the while, their laughter rose when they recalled a few of the blunders that happened... Running at top speed they found that they couldn't avoid Lavender Brown, their fellow Gryphondor, who found herself face first into her neighbor's 'Merlin's-Beard', and they also collided into Collin Creevy, launching him into that rank cloud (fish soup) from Professor Flitwick's booth, while he was snapping pictures of the losing participants...

So there they were trying, with difficulty, to regain their breath, when a most disagreeable, drawling and unfortunately all too familiar voice drifted in from behind them.

"Well _**P**otter_, have you finally been able to close the deal with the little Weaselette?"

"What business is it of yours, Malfoy?" Replied Harry, immediately on the defensive.

"**P**otter, **P**otter, why are you always so aggressive?" Draco said softly.

"I am not aggressive, Malfoy, you're the one who's always making derogatory comments," Harry hissed through his teeth.

"I fail to see what you are alluding to, _**P**otter_! You really do take things the wrong way! I was merely congratulating you on finally closing the deal with this "girl" (disgust showing in his voice) who hasn't seen anything of you except your famous scar for years! Bravo! Way to go! _**P**otter_, the true hero!"

Harry didn't wait for a count of three; he didn't wait for a count of one before violently grabbing Malfoy by the collar and slamming him against the front of a building not far from them. Ginny let out a small surprised yelp, she wasn't ready when Harry to reacted so forcefully and she was silently cursing Malfoy for having ruined the lovely moment she was sharing with Harry.

The last few times, the animosity between Harry and Draco had escalated exponentially and these two never lost an opportunity to "fight". Most of the professors no longer knew what to do with these two and the majority of their friends carefully avoided sticking their noses into these conflicts for fear of losing parts of their anatomy.

Harry and Draco were gauging the other like two ferocious beasts, ready to attack at the least gesture of hostility from the other.

Draco's face showed no expression, what so ever. He was slightly surprised to find himself shoved with his "back to the wall" by Harry, whereas he generally preferred, which is just like him, to use his wand rather than resort to fisticuffs. Presently, he kept his gaze fixed on Harry's, without blinking, knowing that his mask of indifference and empty expression, would annoy him greatly.

Harry looked into Malfoy's slightly blank gaze, as though trying to read the thoughts within! _Gods, Malfoy was exasperating when he acted like this_! Harry still held Malfoy rigidly close to him and realized that he had lifted the Slytherin slightly, to match his height, in order to be able to look him in the eye. He had never really consciously noticed that Malfoy was smaller than him... To be honest he always conducted himself with "stature" and even if it cost Harry dearly to admit it, Malfoy had a natural elegance and driving presence. All of which gave him a certain charisma, which is perhaps why Harry never really paid attention to the true size of the Slytherin... It could also have been because Malfoy always walked erectly, so straight like an upright stick and with his nose pointed in the air...

It was also the first time that Harry found himself this close to Malfoy, so close in fact that he realized that even though Malfoy was standing on the tips of his toes, he still remained considerably smaller than himself. He also became aware of something that he had never really noticed til now... Malfoy's eyes were gray, not blue like he always thought, but gray! Blue eyes, to him, were not very original... They certainly were beautiful, but there was nothing really original about them. These eyes were so unique... There didn't seem to be any other coloring equal to the beauty reflecting from these eyes! Two stormy, raging oceans with magnificent pearlesque reflections, enhanced by tiny slivers of pure dark coal, which had been scattered throughout and yielded shimmerings of silver.

Harry, fell into the observation of this "Milky Way", never realizing that his hold on young Malfoy had tightened and that both their bodies were brought even closer to one another. A small cramp formed around his stomach region, which brought him back to reality and then he felt all of the muscles in his stomach contract in a terrible wave, fluttering his abdomen. He didn't feel well.

Draco could not quit gazing at Harry with a fear inside him that something particularly horrible was about to happen. He didn't like this, not one bit. Harry was leaning dangerously over him, and that brought to the front of his own mind his smaller stature. He definitely feels a complex coming on for the end of the day, and also Potter's body was way too close to his for his own peace of mind! He could even feel the irregular breath flutter on his face, sweeping his cheeks and lips, a velvety breeze infinitely soft like a sweet caress. This velveteen breeze was accompanied by a sweet perfume, slightly vanilla. This wonderful and troubling air was emanating from the one in front him. Draco felt the hair rise up on the back of his neck and tiny shivers run up and down his spine! Gods, how he wanted to detest Potter! This simple contact provoked too many undesirable reactions within him they were disagreeable and offensive!

Pansy, seeing the trash name Potter, approach dangerously to the object of her desires, the object that she didn't want to see marred with any bruises, had decided to intervene!

"Potter!" She hurled, hatefully.

Just as Harry was turning around, feeling irritated at just having been interrupted from his contemplation, suddenly felt something thick bludgeon his cheek! Pansy, not known for her inner delicateness, had just "delicately landed her pretty little hand" on Harry's face. He lost his balance "slightly" from this tap. Draco, whose spirits had risen, was laughing nearly to the point of busting a gut. Ginny then decided to show her own displeasure towards Pansy! She had just swung her backpack into Pansy's face, when a very tall skinny looking gentleman, with a waxy and sickly complexion, interrupted them.

"Dear visitors, welcome..." the voice from this man had nothing on his appearance.

Ginny dropped her bag when the person she saw frightened her and she ran quickly to hide behind Harry. Pansy looked on from her full height filled with non-fearful disdain, as though to show him that his interruption was not welcome and more so, impolite!

"Visitors?" Articulated Draco, with some difficulty.

The small group was observing the gentleman trying to understand the meaning behind his statement, asking themselves the question of 'Welcome where?' when screams resounded from behind them! Everyone jumped startled and turned about quickly towards the tall building behind them and one that they had not been paying attention to until now!

A huge sign painted, at first glance, with letters of dripping blood, answered their question:

THE HOUSE of HORRORS

* * *

**TBC...**


	5. Courtesy Visit

**Title**: The House of Horrors

**Author: **_Babydracky_

**Translation Author**: Lil Nezumi

**Disclaimer**: Harry Potter-verse and characters belong to J.K. Rowling & WB.

**Author's Note**: See "INTRODUCTION" for summary and author's notes.

**

* * *

**

**Part II, Chapter I: House of Horrors - Courtesy Visit**

* * *

"Dear visitors, welcome..." the voice from this man had nothing on his appearance.

Ginny dropped her bag, when the person she saw frightened her and she ran quickly to hide behind Harry. Pansy looked on from her full height filled with non-fearful disdain, as though to show him that his interruption was not welcome and more so, impolite!

"Visitors?" Articulated Draco, with some difficulty.

The small group was observing the gentleman trying to understand the meaning behind his statement, asking themselves the question of 'Welcome where?' when screams resounded from behind them! Everyone jumped startled and turned about quickly towards the tall building behind them and one that they had not paid attention to til now!

A huge sign painted, at first glance, with letters of dripping blood, answered their question:

**THE HOUSE of HORRORS.**

"Please, young ladies and gentlemen, enter..." once more the icy voice of the gentleman was heard.

The first to find their voice was surprisingly, Malfoy.

"Enter? In there?" He voice was raised, a bit shrill, gulping and slightly trembling.

A large grin found its way onto Harry's face... "Well Malfoy, scared to take a little tour in this tiny "haunted" cabin, eh?" The tone of Harry's voice was dripping with sarcasm.

Malfoy, turned towards him furiously, having re-established his former countenance, well close enough...

"I am absolutely not afraid, _**P**otter_!" He spat out. "You'll just have to pardon me, that I unlike you, have an aversion to being around repulsive creatures!" He said this, finally without embarrassing himself, looking pointedly at Ginny, who still was hiding behind Harry's back.

"Take that back, Malfoy!" Harry stood directly in front of Draco.

Pansy, having not lost a moment at the start of this newest argument, planted herself directly between the two boys, ready to send her hand back, if need be, to smack Potter's snout! Once more the screams from within the building resounded and several students came flying out of the House of Horrors. As soon as they reached they reached the road, some of them collapsed solidly onto the ground, their legs no longer able to hold them up, whereas others began to loudly throw up all of the contents in their stomachs.

Everyone was watching them, thoroughly disgusted...

It was then that the gentleman started speaking again.

"It's your turn, please, enter now..."

It was no longer much of a welcome, it was an order! Harry looked at Malfoy and saw that he was discomfited, so he produced a huge self-satisfied grin! Harry was never afraid of the dark, nor afraid of confined spaces... After all, didn't he spend years sleeping in a very dark and gloomy cupboard under the stairs? Anyplace more dismal or gloomy than that did not exist! All of the creatures that he could possibly encounter in the "House of Horrors", would be nothing in comparison to the Dursleys and could never out weigh them in their maliciousness.

He turned towards Ginny and affectionately held out his hand to her.

"Shall we, Ginny? It looks to me like it could be hilarious!" He asked her with a huge, sincere smile.

It's just that Ginny was not at all reassured nor did she absolutely feel the need to see this "House of Horrors" on her own, but she'd feel really bad to refuse such a proposition from Harry... Still knowing that he succeeded in rescuing her from the deadly fangs of the Basilisk and in defeating You-Know-Who, well, she really wasn't risking anything much by entering an attraction at the fairground whose soul purpose was to scare students! Anyway, Harry was a afraid of nothing! He was her hero! Also, Ginny could not deny that this ride would allow her a very good excuse to stay "close" to Harry. So she gave him her hand and sent him a radiant smile.

As they made their way toward the dismal steps which looked as though they had almost been entirely devoured by the grossest looking insects, Harry turned towards the Slytherin couple and sent a questioning glance their way...

"Ah, Malfoy. Are we really that scared?" He asked with a smirk.

Harry was really enjoying this chance to show him up and this was occurring in front of a growing crowd of students, not bad at all, showing them that Malfoy was nothing but a coward.

"Oh, these Slytherins... All talk and no ac..." Harry had begun to say, but before he could finish the phrase, Pansy Parkinson grabbed a hold of Draco by the arm and literally hauled him towards the steps, to stand next to the Gryphondors.

"Don't just spew anything out of your mouth, Potter! Draco is absolutely not afraid! Draco doesn't fear anything and he certainly is not afraid of a little dwarf like you!" She spat out at him.

Harry admittedly acknowledged that Pansy was definitely that much taller than he was, but she was equally that much more taller then Draco and knowing that Draco was smaller still compared to him... _Didn't she just insult her "little" darling?_ Harry was almost certain that he saw the same question reflected in Malfoy's eyes.

"Anyway, what could possibly be worse in this house, other than you scarred face, more Potters?" She added in one of the most malicious voices, obviously proud of herself.

"Maybe your Pekinese face?" Ginny volleyed back, bullseye.

It was when the girls were dangerously close to facial re-arrangement, purely in defense of their "precious" white knights, that the doors of the house clacked open, quite suddenly! Causing all of them to jump...

"Welcome to all of our dear visitors..."

The voice of their "welcoming host" was nothing compared to the other worldly tomb-like voice that riverbirated in their ears... A voice so cold and repulsive that it seemed to be daring anyone to defy it and not enter the house, regardless of the words pronounced, pretending the contrary...

"Good, let's go!" Pansy said against everyone's expectations.

Everyone glanced at her somewhat surprised and they had all noticed when she sent her loving glance to Malfoy, a completely enamored look that seemed to say, 'I will not fear anything as long as my only love, Drackie-poo, is with me!'

Draco felt an overwhelming sense of nausea invade him and the bile was slowly rising dangerously up the narrow path of his slender throat, but he didn't know if the cause of this reaction was due to the voice within the building or from imagining all of the horrors that he'll have to "confront" or if it simply was due to the glance that Pansy had just sent his way.

He wasn't able to reflect long on that question because Pansy was already hauling him into the horrible house that he imagined might contain all of his worst nightmares, but unfortunately for him, he wasn't able to make any kind of protest or flee, since the vile rat that was Potter hadn't stopped looking in his direction, amused and waiting for anything to make him run or worse make him burst into tears! The thought of Potter watching him flee and likely ridiculing him in front of the other Hogwarts' students, who had decided to hang around for a chance to mock him too, helped him make up his mind, as the idea of entering the "house" no longer felt that catastrophic.

He proudly raised his chin and undertook to precede Parkinson, heading into the gloom. Harry smiled and tightened his grip on Ginny, while also breaching the door. Once they had all crossed the doors' threshold, the doors closed with a thunderous clang, quickly accompanied by the legendary noise that doors are prone to make in all of the "good" horror movies, skreaking long and loud.

They all fell into darkness...

They took a bit of time to become accustomed to the near complete lack of light...

Then little by little, whispering was heard all around them and the two Slytherins, including the two Gryphondors, realized the fact that they were not the only students to have entered this dismal looking building...

Small flames began to flicker in the distance and the students, after reflecting for a few seconds, decided to go towards these tiny little blue hearth lights, which seemed to be suspended along a straight corridor. Once on their way the students realized that there were exactly eight of them in total: two Gryphondors, two Slytherins, three Ravenclaws and one lone Hufflepuff! The young, first year, Hufflepuff seemed to have become the number one attraction for the moment, as none of the other students could understand what she was doing there and alone. The worst of it was that she seemed to be the most relaxed person in the group, which shamed all of the "males" from Hogwarts, who had decided to undertake this little adventure...

Now that this "joyous" group was following the bouncing blond curls, that sprang up and down with every step of the young Hufflepuff, who was currently walking in the lead, everyone seemed to be hypnotized by the morbid paintings that were suspended on the walls... On each canvas, the students were able to discover the most abominable blood filled scenes, like the rise of zombies, the copious dinner of a werewolf, a bevy of vampires during a drinking cession, the start of a scene for the macabre seduction of a Rusalka... The more they advanced the more certain that some thought about one unique thing and that was to turn around and go back...

They arrived near the end of the corridor, where the walls were covered with a dubious looking substance and had become much narrower, the ceiling also seemed to have dangerously lowered during their walk. They became aware that the gentleman who had welcomed them outside only a few moments ago was now standing in front of them. He was gesturing with a mannerism that strongly suggested courtesy, welcoming them again this time to enter, what appeared to be an elevator or in any case, what was left of one!

Everyone looked at the elevator with a debatable air, convinced that this elevator was once really luxurious, more than a few decades ago and all that was left for it to do was to collapse beneath their feet while they were all crammed in there. Surprisingly, it was the little Hufflepuff, with her curly hair, who entered first into this, which decidedly should not be called an elevator, though it really appeared to be one! Everyone waited for a couple of seconds for fear that the slightest movement would cause the collapse of any portion of this dismal area, in which they now found themselves...

Seeing that the curls of the little Hufflepuff were still where they were supposed to be, that is on head her living head, and that she still hasn't plummeted ten floors down only to be crushed, the students decided to follow her example one by one...

Once they were all "arranged" in this cage, compacted like sardines pickled in their juices within tin cans, the students simply waited for the next something to happen... Minutes passed, they were becoming a little anxious and feeling that it was far better for something to fall on their heads rather than to wait indefinitely while their uneasiness grew... It was when some individuals amongst them began to say that nothing else was going to happen to them, a light fog began to invade the elevator...

"Young ones, this is where I leave you..." stated their pleasant valet with a large toothy grin.

The doors of the pseudo-elevator closed with a loud clamber, the foggy mist was thickening and becoming near suffocating... An enormous thunderclap rang out within the cabin, followed by a flash of blinding lightning... A few seconds had passed before multiple chains of lightning were release, quickly accompanied by the deafening and crashing sound of thunder! Suddenly the elevator cage was rocking from side to side! The sounds of dragging and rattling chains, piercing screams and ripping sounds were heard, followed by their even more terrifying and very loud echoes!

The students were knocking into one another and for better or worse, had attempted to crowd within the center of the elevator cage, as the bars and the grills that were the walls no longer felt that protective! Shadows appeared in all of the corners, clinging to the sides of the walls and trying to penetrate in the cage. The was light only intermittently available, then there was an explosion of light that was nearly blinding, the students were no longer able to clearly see out and were no longer able to figure out what the creatures were. Which was not reassuring in the least, but on the other hand, they were quite conscious of the fact that the appearance of any creature would be strongly undesirable.

Screams manifested themselves from within the elevator cage, as one of the young Ravenclaws felt something land on their face and she realized that the texture of this mysterious substance smelled and strongly resembled that of blood... All of the students were soon spattered with this moist and odorous "substance"...

Harry was well aware that all of this was a set-up, it so remarkable actually, that he could have truly believed that he was in the heart of a really "good" horror movie! He could have almost been afraid, if he hadn't been confronted with Voldermort ever since his first year! Still, to be perfectly honest, he wasn't feeling totally at ease with this situation or feeling completely within his own element.

Draco, on the other hand, was almost bursting in tears! He abhorred all things that he considered hideous, horrible and ugly, more than he hated Potter and that was saying a lot! More so, this stench and this sticky substance will soon be the end of him, if he didn't get out of here and soon! Draco detested filth and above all he absolutely hated being dirty, which was presently the case! He didn't have any doubt that he was probably whiter than a ghost and that he could, at this very moment, compete in any casting call requiring a zombie and win!

Everyone firmly believed, truthfully hoped, that this situation would not become any worse than it already was, when long skinny arms wormed their way viciously and vigorously between the bars, that were beginning to give way, and were attempting to grab hold of the students with grasping claws that seem peculiarly sharp! Ginny screeched in desperation when she felt a strong grip take hold of one of her ankles! She violently wrenched away from the grasp and abruptly latched onto Harry's arm! It wasn't until she felt the arm startle violently and shove her away that she realized that the person she grabbed onto was Malfoy! He seemed so close to passing out! Seeing his composure rigid and filled with fear, made her want to burst out laughing, but not at this time because this situation really didn't call for laughter and she was not all entirely convinced that she looked any better than he did.

The long knotty arms seemed to multiply and soon the students were able to see really hideous faces pressing against the bars of the elevator cage, they were clean faces and clear of any debris or filth, yet they were very threatening... Their cage was frantically being shaken and everyone could hear the bars give way a little more with each passing second and shake... All of a sudden a sinister crack was heard, as unknown bodies began assaulted the elevator.

The screams and shrieks echoed from everywhere and the students were not able to differentiate the ones from the outside to the ones that came from their very own throats! Meanwhile, Harry had absolutely no trouble discerning Ginny's voice! She was shrieking loud enough to wake the dead and her screams were climbing higher and higher that he could hardly believe it... Harry was suddenly struck with the absurd "thought" that she could certainly throw herself into a career as an Opera singer, once she was done her schooling at Hogwarts! But for the moment, Harry had only one priority, only one idea came to his mind, no actually there were two thoughts: help Ginny and definitely escape, as quickly as possible, this horrifying area...

He didn't wait for one more second before grabbing onto Ginny's hand and forcing her to follow him. While he was forcing their way through these corpses, it looked as though they were trying to follow them, but they were equally tripping over the ocean of bones that were scattered throughout and all over the floor, slowing down their pursuit of these two students.

Harry quickly found himself running out of breath and his heart was beating so hard that it felt like it was about to explode bursting forth from his chest. It wasn't until those monstrous cries and the clacking of those shambling creatures were far behind them and all of those sounds were no longer audible, that Harry accepted to progressively slowing down his pace until finally he stopped. Ginny must have had a hard time following him, her legs must have been frozen in fear, also she was considerably shorter than him and must have had more difficulties following his stride, not to mention overcoming more than a few bony obstacles!

He still held firmly onto her hand and he could feel her trembling... He felt somewhat guilty at having dragged her along and he was beginning to really worry about her, without mentioning the fact that Ron would kill him, if anything were to happen to his dear little sister...

When his heart finally began to beat more or less in it's old steady rhythm, like it was supposed to, Harry finally turned towards Ginny to console her and to see if she was all right... It was then with a horrified shock that Harry realized that the little female red-head that he had dragged for several hundred meters, this same little female red-head that had followed him meekly, was none other then a little blonde male with eyes moist from tears and a trembling lip!

"Malfoy...?"

**

* * *

**

**TBC...**


	6. Little Girl!

**Title**: The House of Horrors

**Author: **_Babydracky_

**Translation Author**: Lil Nezumi

**Disclaimer**: Harry Potter-verse and characters belong to J.K. Rowling & WB.

**Author's Note**: See "INTRODUCTION" for summary and author's notes.

**

* * *

**

Part II, Chapter II: House of Horrors - "Little girl"!

* * *

When his heart finally began to beat more or less in it's old steady rhythm, like it was supposed to, Harry finally turned towards Ginny to console her and to see if she was all right... It was with horrified shock that Harry realized that the little female red-head that he had dragged for several hundred meters, this same little female red-head that had followed him meekly, was none other then a little male blondie with eyes moist from tears and a trembling lip!

"Malfoy...?"

Draco, upon hearing Harry's voice had regained a bit of his former countenance and slowly became aware of his immediate surroundings... He couldn't see very much, but Harry wasn't all that far from him and he had no problems seeing the confused and dismayed gaze being sent his way.

"_**P**otter_..." he replied, trying to sound disgusted, whereas his voice was barely audible.

Harry continued to watch him in horrified shock. It wasn't until Draco became aware of the gentle pressure around his wrist, that he lowered his eyes. Staring at down, he was livid at the hand that held his own.

Harry followed Draco's eyes, also realizing that he hadn't released the fragile and graceful limb that he had held during their wild escape! Again, he lifted his gaze back towards Malfoy and he felt the dismay return to his features, before he felt the wrist that he was holding onto, wrench away from his grasp.

"Don't touch me!" Malfoy hissed, his voice considerably more masculine then the shrill screams that Harry had mistaken, only a moments ago.

"Not very grateful, eh Malfoy?" Harry said, not at all happy to find out that it was Malfoy in front of him and also really not happy about being mistaken... But what else could he have expected other then contempt, then egocentricity... and cowardice from "_Sir_" Draco Malfoy!

"Grateful!" Malfoy exclaimed. "Just why should I be grateful to you, _**P**otter_!"

"Why?" Harry replied, half-surprise and half-not. "Because it was me who extracted you from that blasted mess!"

"Extracted!" Draco continued on a roll, his voice becoming a shrilly, bit-by-bit, during the course of their "conversation". "Grateful, for having extracted me! You chose to extract me! I almost lost my arm back there!"

Following his words, Draco lowered his eyes to his wrist, which he was vigorously rubbing, when he suddenly developed a tick in his eye, he found that the sleeve of his robe was completely wrinkled.

"You wrinkled my robe!" Draco shrieked, practically in shock.

Harry just rolled his eyes, not quite knowing what to say or do with the exasperating person only known as Malfoy!

"Bleah... Furthermore it's covered in that sticky, smelly crap that assaulted us," Draco said, almost as though he were so close to fainting. Then he felt his anger rise and overcome his present nausea, it grew in him until he felt the need to release it.

"How on earth to you expect me to go out looking like this!" Draco said, getting all worked up.

"That is in fact the question, Malfoy. How are we going to get out?" Harry asked, smiling in spite of himself at Malfoy's antics.

Malfoy looked at him, surprised, and little by little Harry almost believed that he saw the realization dawn in Malfoy's eyes, clearly he had just about forgotten their location and the situation that they were now currently in.

"We are not exactly in friendly territory, in case you've forgotten, Malfoy," Harry said sarcastically.

"I haven't forgotten anything, _**P**otter_! But there are certain priorities in life..." began Draco.

"And your appearance seems to be definitely part of that!" Harry cut in rapidly.

"Absolutely, so what? I do not have any wish to end up looking like anything of your genre... If I were to even let myself go for months, very long months, I would never be equal to your... aspect." Draco replied totally full of scorn.

Harry was far from being offended, his appearance and his stature were never part of his top priorities, and he smiled a true smile, before continuing.

"Actually, Malfoy, seeing your hair looking like that, I wouldn't find it hard to believe that if your own mother were to see you like that she wouldn't recognize you, she'd mistake you for an unkempt urchin and leave you by the side of the road."

As soon as the words were out of Harry's mouth, Draco jumped with a start and placed a hand to his hair, noticing that Harry was telling the truth. It was then that he desperately began trying to fix his hair causing Harry to explode with laughter. Draco just looked at him, as though he wanted to do him bodily harm, but he had a pressing need and was rapidly beginning to realize that his hair had developed a life of their own. It was not obeying him, which meant that they were definitely not flat against his head, as was the norm.

Harry, meanwhile, was caught in his laughter, shaking so much so, that he was forced to hold onto his splitting sides. Also, he tried to remain upright by placing a hand on the wall, which was something that he immediately regretted, as the walls had some type of murky gelatinous-like substance scattered about! However, this did nothing to quell his crazed laughter.

Malfoy resigned his attempts to put his hair in order, but he could not support being the cause or the victim of this extremely vexing laughter. Certainly not from someone that good fashion sense had abandoned! He undertook the opportunity to take care of Potter, before he began to suffocate. Although that was not a bad idea and Draco could not prevent himself from enjoying the thought that he could possibly be the one to put Potter out of his misery, if he left like this.

"I forbid you to laugh at me!" Stated Malfoy, as he grabbed a hold of the collar on Harry's robes.

Harry immediately stopped laughing, seeing that Malfoy had planted himself in front of him, standing on the tips of his toes to bring himself closer to Harry level, with a not altogether happy look and actually it was even slightly pouty, caused Harry to burst out laughing, again.

Draco's irritation was on the rise, Potter was openly mocking him and a thought that was most unpleasant crepted into his mind, it was the rising doubt that he was about to lose his status as an Apollo look-a-like.

"_**P**otter_! Shut up!" He growled through his teeth.

Harry once again turned his gaze back to the little peacock that was trying to threaten him. He would have almost thought that it was kinda cute... But it really was a shame that his hair was such a mess... not that it didn't suit him, it was just a few stray strands that were stuck to his face and partially masking his eyes.

Without conscious thought, Harry delicately place a hand on Malfoy's forehead, dislodging the few strands that were stuck there from sweat... He was anticipating that the hair would feel pasty and sticky, but they were far from that... These tiny blonde strands were silken and...intoxicating.

_By the Gods... His hair is so soft... I have always had such a weakness for blondes, this could really be my chance... Here, stuck in this place...with this...well...with a cute tiny blonde... If I had known..._

Harry didn't know if the soft aroma that he smelled was from the gel or the shampoo that Malfoy used, but one thing was sure and it was that Malfoy smelled intoxicating.

_What is this scent? A perfume so light and soft... Lime?... Yes, it was the scent of lime blossoms..._

Harry couldn't prevent himself from smiling at this newest discovery.

_Malfoy smells **good**,mmm, lime blossom... When I think that lime blossoms have the reputation of having calming capabilities... Yet Malfoy, in general, wasn't really one of the calmest individuals that I know... Still, if he didn't open his mouth, he wasn't that unpleasant..._

After letting a few strands caress the back of his hand and letting them sift through his fingertips, Harry placed them behind Malfoy's ears. He didn't lose the opportunity that he suddenly had to feel Malfoy's skin against his own... He let his fingers slide behind Malfoy's ears, pausing ever so minutely at the earlobes, where he discovered a softness that was so grand...

_Well, when you take a closer look... Malfoy's not as bad as all that... As long as he doesn't open his mouth... Beautiful eyes, lovely hair, skin that could damn a Saint... Contrary to what Malfoy could say... I'm far from... Pity that he's not female... But then again..._

An "evil" little smile appeared at the corner of Harry's mouth.

Draco, was already perturbed by Harry's behaviour, so much so that he didn't say a word at the time, but now he was seriously beginning to feel panicky when that "smile" appeared on his enemy's face.

_This person has got some nerve, Draco! You weren't complaining all that hard when he was caressing your hair! Bastard! How dare he! It's repugnant...repugnantly repugnant...! How did this villain find out about my one weakness? I've always loved it when someone caressed my hair... Not that mother did it all that frequently... Father always said not to allow anyone this kind of familiarity, regarding any tender kind of weakness and this type of stupidity... But it's not like I let just anyone caress my hair or my... anything else! But now...Oh, yeah... Who would have believed that Potter could be so...tender...and so..._

_My poor Draco, come back to reality and right now...! It's **P**otter! He's nothing more than the Scarhead! He's a walking potty! Yes and well, you really should come back to reality because that smile is not a very good sign..._

_Oh, no! Not the ears now! Bastard! It's almost like...I almost want to begin purring...Oh, Gods, a Malfoy purring just because someone rubbed his ears... If father ever learns about this, I can say goodbye to my inheritance..._

Draco had closed his eyes in order to take greater advantage of this wonderful treatment that was being inflicted upon him. A soft sigh of contentment passed his lips without his being aware of it.

The "smile" that Harry had grew very pronounced without Draco noticing, so Harry leaned in slowly in order to be face to face with this tiny little blonde who had become very docile since he placed his hands on him.

Just as he was about to deal the "coup de grâce" upon Malfoy, screams and very evil laughter surrounded them! Malfoy jumped, startled and trembling, he latched onto the front of Harry's pullover.

"What was that?" He gulped with difficulty.

"I believe that our fair "hosts" have decided to welcome us properly...", Harry answered him, jokingly.

Malfoy looked at him, completely lost and frightened, he apparently just didn't get it or just didn't find anything humorous to their situation.

The screeching echoed around them, this time a lot closer. Malfoy had turned his head abruptly in the direction of the noise, peering into the darkness like he was expecting to see a monstrous form surge forward, with three heads and slimy tentacles, completely gross!

"Let's go..." Harry said softly into Malfoy's ear, trying to be a bit more reassuring without really understanding why... He had to believe that it was the lime blossom that rendered him a bit more considerate and patient towards his rival of always...

When Malfoy didn't respond, Harry shook him lightly and restated his initial proposal saying it a touch more brusquely: "Malfoy, let's go."

This time Draco jumped and promptly escaped the clutches of the Gryphondor.

"Don't touch me!" He shrilled.

"I didn't see you complaining too much, until now." Harry replied with sneering.

Draco felt himself redden furiously and he lowered his gaze, trying for better or worse to regain his dignity and countenance, under so little time.

"I'm not going anywhere with you, _**P**otter_!" He practically spat out.

Harry slowly raised one eyebrow, not convinced, but then decided to go on ahead regardless.

"Do what you like... It's not like I'm forcing you to follow me!" He stated more than a little irked.

"Really? It's not like you haven't forced me to follow you up til now!" Draco replied, a little violently.

"I don't believe that I had to force you to follow me when we had those... things at our heels!" He immediately responded.

"Really? And could you tell me just who it was that grabbed me violently by the hand, who was it that hauled me for several meters, who it was that wrinkled my robe...!" Draco vehemently said.

Harry shut himself up for a few moments, there a pseudo-smile of satisfaction appeared on Malfoy's face as he had apparently won his case, when Harry started speaking to him again.

"It true that it was me who took hold of you hand," and Harry continued quickly before Draco could interrupt him. "But it wasn't my fault if I believed that you were Ginny..."

At this statement, Draco's eyes widened, Harry continues on with a mischievous air.

"You scream like a little girl, Malfoy!"

"Me! I scream like a little girl!" Shrieked Draco, proving Harry was right, as his voice was shrilling higher with each word.

"Exactly, Malfoy. You scream like a little girl... and it wasn't just the scream... You snivel like a little girl... You latched onto me like a little girl..."

"I did not latch on to you, _**P**otter_," spat out Malfoy, irritated, before he realized that he had indeed just latched onto the sleeves of Harry's robes.

Malfoy violently shoved Harry away before launching into a tirade of abuse that Harry never thought to hear coming from Malfoy's mouth. After listening, curiously, to Draco for some time, as he was listening to the particularity innovative and inventive terms that he used, Harry had decided to act before being re-caught by whatever it was that they had briefly come across!

After distractedly scratching his own ear, Harry turned away from this lovely person that was Malfoy.

"Well then, Malfoy, see you around at Hogwarts!" He said non-challantly walking away.

Malfoy's tirade was cut off. He immediately stopped his squawking and tried to concentrate on Harry's last sentence, then he understood the sense of the words, plus he saw that Harry was leaving him. He spoke to him, far from being panicky (according to him), but purely out of curiosity (still according to himself!)

"Where are you going?" He asked a little too rapidly.

"What's it to you, Malfoy? Seeing that you aren't coming along!" Harry replied dryly, not having forgotten the rich beastiary that Malfoy compared him to.

"Well at least, I know that I will be relieved of your presence, _**P**otter_!" Malfoy returned, haughtily.

"At least we can agree on something, Malfoy... See you later!" Harry answered, without looking back even once.

Malfoy watched Harry get further away into the darkness, until only the sounds of his footsteps were audible... Now, he asked himself, what was he going to do, where could he possibly go, when suddenly all of the small noises around him, all the little creaks and cracks, ceased.

He listened with an ear, worried and tense, telling himself, that making up his mind would relieve some of the tension. It was then that he heard muffled re-occurring sounds, like someone was dragging something very heavy behind them. The little by little there was the sound of guttural and spasmodic breaths, followed by sinister grunts and groans.

Malfoy began to tremble violently. He really didn't was to start crying like a first rate "little girl" nor did he want to come across the worst evil whatever that was coming his way, so he decided to do what was the most intelligent and courageous thing to do a situation like this...

"**POTTER! WAIT FOR ME!**"

* * *

**TBC...**


	7. Exploring

**Title**: The House of Horrors

**Author: **_Babydracky_

**Translation Author**: Lil Nezumi

**Disclaimer**: Harry Potter-verse and characters belong to J.K. Rowling & WB.

**Author's Note**: See "INTRODUCTION" for summary and author's notes.

* * *

**Part II, Chapter III: House of Horrors - Exploring their surroundings!**

**

* * *

**

Of course, admittedly, Malfoy has a very lovely mouth and he was so cute too once you remove him from his natural environment... In any case, he would have to keep his gorgeous little trap shut, because once he managed to open it, he only came across as being detestable and unbearable.

Harry had discovered that he had developed a certain penchant for Malfoy and the worst thing about it was that it did not bother him any more then that... What was certainly the one of the most annoying things to realize was that God. The one God, in all his infinite wisdom, had decided to assign to Malfoy the worst father that Harry had ever had the occasion to encounter, but also had to infuse such a beautiful ripe little fruit with a venom, particularly efficient and virulent... Oh, yes Malfoy was absolutely cut from the from that same forbidden fruit... A beautiful fruit in bloom that smelled lightly of fresh cut lime blossoms... The only problem was that Malfoy was not only the forbidden fruit, but he was equally the venomous snake, sent by the one God, to punish all sinners that dared to lay a hand on him... That didn't fix the situation with regards to Harry, but on the other hand, he wasn't so desperate to such a point as to begin developing some fixation on Malfoy and his gentle aroma of lime blossoms...

_Uh, huh... It's not like he would be missing me... uh, yeah!_

Harry was never really known for his rich conversational skills nor was he really known for sustaining them, but now this was really the first time that there was evidence that he had a distinct lack of vocabulary too.

_Oh, yeah...Anyhow, I give him not more than three seconds before I begin to hear him come running and crying..._

_Three..._

Nothing…

_Two..._

Still nothing…

_One..._

"**POTTER! WAIT FOR ME!**"

_There, now I am reassured... In fact, I wasn't really worried about him; it's just that it would cost me my "good" standing with the gossipmongers!_

Harry had stopped walking and waited for him with his arms crossed over his chest and with a huge grin on his face. There, Draco arrived at his location running, Harry told himself that when Malfoy wanted to he could run fast, see that as really very fast.

Just as he was about to say something, Malfoy grabbed his hand with an icy cold one and began dragging Harry along with him without knowing where they were headed. Harry knew very well that this situation was not very funny, but after running for several minutes throughout this darkened and inhospitable maze, he burst out laughing... This outburst, brought Malfoy back to reality and he abruptly stopped.

Harry didn't think that Malfoy would be stopping so abruptly, that he slammed into him hard, but not hard enough to make him lose his equilibrium. Whereas, Malfoy turned toward him like he had just heard Harry say something strange like "Harry phone home", Harry seeing this look continued to guffaw loudly.

Malfoy planted his right hand against Harry's mouth, leaving his left where it was, clasping Harry's. He looked at him with his eyes wide open like saucers.

"Have you lost you mind, Potter? Why don't you just call them over to join us, while you're at it," Malfoy ground out in a hushed tone.

Harry grinned under Malfoy's hand, producing a delicious shiver that went through the other boy.

Draco's discomfort grew. He just did not understand this anymore... Why was he so afraid of those creatures in one instant, but as soon as he was with Potter, he didn't give them another thought...

_By the Gods! Don't tell me that I have been infected with a working version of the Super Hero Syndrome because if that's what it is then I'm just going to have to shoot myself!_

Draco was freezing a few seconds ago, but now he was feeling rather hot... He could feel the warmth emanating from Harry's lips, under his hand, a warm breath sweeping across his fingertips... Let's not forget that speaking of fingers, the ones in his other hand were meshed with Harry's, though how that had happened he had no clue... The fingers were holding his were... Harry's palm somewhat roughened by long hours of Quidditch training was pressed against his. The palm was so rough and yet somehow comforting... A palm much, much larger that his own, a palm that seemed to be able to protect anything and anyone...

_Oh, no. I do have the symptoms of the Super Hero Syndrome!_

Then Draco felt himself turn red to his great embarrassment. While he was trying to painfully regain his composure, he was sincerely hoping that Harry wasn't able to see anything in the gloom (by the grace of the Heavens, he seemed to be myopically challenged, kinda like a mole...). Whereas Harry, whose emerald eyes shone within the gloom like a feline on the prowl, gently drew Malfoy towards him and decided to take up the task for which Malfoy was lamentably failing: the straightening of his hair, "properly".

Harry had really developed a huge weakness for Malfoy's hair... It was really bizarre that the gel used to style it, was not disagreeable on the point of contact... It must have been one for wizards, the kind that gave the impression that it would like placing a hand on a hardened shell.

Malfoy was once more lost in the sensations and he didn't know whether to hate Harry for doing this or whether to encourage him to continue.

_Oh, no! If I begin purring, I am going to hang myself!_

Whereas Harry let his fingers dance within Malfoy's hair, digging tiny little grooves between each strand, then he felt Malfoy tremble slightly. This motion was admittedly so slight and barely perceptible, but Harry couldn't fail to notice the least bit of reaction coming from Malfoy.

"Cold?" He asked with a soft breath. Malfoy had a hard time understanding him, seeing as how his hand was still covering someone's mouth. He removed it slowly giving Harry the opportunity to speak clearly.

"Cold, Malfoy?" Harry repeated in a soft, gentle voice.

"Nah... Nah..." muttered Malfoy, stammering over the syllables.

"But you're trembling..." Harry continued, tightening his grasp on Malfoy's hand. He started caressing the backs of the knuckles with his thumb, without even realizing that he was doing so.

Malfoy did not expect this reaction and began to tremble even more. He was looking at Harry, as though he had been transformed into something out of this world.

"...Not cold..." Malfoy stammered, immediately hating the fact that his response was less then it should have been and certainly hating his sudden inability to construct one complete and grammatically correct sentence.

Harry was well aware of Draco's growing uneasiness, but chose to ignore it and continued to pursue an answer.

"Still you're trembling and your fingers are icy cold..." Harry smiled, mischievously.

Once this sentence was out, Draco attempted to retrieve his hand from Harry's grasp, but he quickly gave up on that once he realized that "his" companion wasn't allowing it. He was looking at Harry his eyes practically begging him to let go.

"Do you want me to warm you up a bit?" Harry said in one of the most innocent of voices, but his eyes weren't expressing anything of the sort, actually they were expressing something quite to the contrary.

Draco panicked slightly when Harry made a motion, seeming to approach him. Draco automatically backed up a step, unconsciously telling himself that he need to keep a certain distance between himself and his enemy, for whom Draco now seems to have been changed into some kind of prey, see that prey as being grade A and top choice.

Therefore Draco decided to re-take the bull by the horns, so to speak, and verbally put Harry back in his place and if he needed to, then physically.

"It's certainly my ears that you are trying to heat up, _**P**otter_!" He responded, sneering. (Muggle old school expression not commonly used anymore. The symbol heating the ears or having them turn red, meant something was said that was either very embarrassing to the listener or intimacy had just been insinuated.)

_You've done better then that, Draco, still that wasn't too bad... Seeing how Potter is now looking at you, it looks like he got the message..._

Harry was looking at him, in fact quite surprised...

_Oh, yeah! My little dragon is feeling threatened, showing his teeth... It's so, so charming..._

Harry, without even having had the time to consciously be aware of his actions and of what he was really about to do, quickly leaned in towards Malfoy, with a very naughty little grin on his lips.

Malfoy was agitated and startled by Harry's quick movements.

"They're ice cold, too." Harry murmured, sucking gently on an earlobe after having delicately touched his lips on the slight fleshy lobe that he had been coveting for more then a few moments... He had jumped at the opportunity to trap it during this brief instant, this lovely little earlobe between his lips, sliding the tip of his tongue between his teeth he tickled the tiny little prey caught by his lips.

Harry backed away grinning lasciviously, seeing Draco's widen in astonishment at the audacity. He felt that the little dragon was about to explode shortly because apparently he was not going to get away with _**this**..._

"**POTTER!**" Draco squeaked, loudly. He was completely beside himself and red like a fully ripe tomato.

Harry immediately backed further away. He was, admittedly, proud of himself, but was not about to risk a "physical" confrontation with Draco... Although, thinking on it for a second, he thought that it didn't sound as unpleasant as all that...

Still, catching Malfoy's eyes, he said to himself that he might have pushed things a little too far... He noticed that Malfoy was still beside himself and still didn't seem to have regained the ability to breathe properly.

Malfoy took a step towards Harry, with a threatening air, his voice pure ice, dangerously remote and growling was breaching his lips and mouth.

"**P**otter...I'm going to..."

Harry didn't allow Malfoy the chance to finish his sentence, Malfoy's threat really was justified, but Harry quickly turned around abruptly with his guard up.

"Did you hear that?" Briefly he glanced back towards Malfoy.

Malfoy blinked and was somewhat suspicious of Harry's actions.

"I don't hear anything..." he answered, hatred lacing his voice, before Harry interrupted him again.

"Shush! Didn't you hear it? It seemed to come from the left passage..." Harry repeated, his voice tensing.

Draco extended his ears and still didn't hear anything, but the fact of seeing the "great" Harry Potter backing away, caused him to do the same. He certainly didn't wish to meet head on with another of those repugnant creatures. This was why he did not object when Harry spoke in a low voice, low in such a way that "nothing" would get passed them.

"Let's go," Harry ordered.

Draco followed him without a pause, accelerating his pace to bring him up to Harry's side, fearful that if one of those creatures were to catch them then he's make sure that it wasn't him they went for first. As for Potter, being Potter, he probably didn't notice this...

They walked side by side, quietly, for a long time, their pace was set and maintained in order to be absolutely one hundred percent sure that their charming hosts would be unable to catch up to them.

After passing through several long malodorous and gloomy looking corridors, Harry was still in the process of congratulating himself for his brilliant idea that had shut Malfoy up. He was proud that for once, he had succeeded in reacting on the spur of the moment. He didn't doubt that the thought of being once again caught by the horrible creatures would immediately calm Draco and make him forget for the time being that he had just been "bitten" gently on his earlobe by his known "enemy".

Harry's "plan", although perhaps wrapped around a white lie, had worked to perfection! Malfoy had thought him to be too much of a "Gryphondor" to even dare lie about any little thing, to use such an obviously phony excuse to get out of an "embarrassing" situation... Malfoy had believed his every word! Anyway, Malfoy was never one proven to have much courage... So only mention that his lovely little derriere was in danger and he runs along courageously without pause!

It was then that Harry became aware the direction that his thoughts had taken.

_I'm currently thinking about Malfoy's rear... By all the Gods... I'm seriously becoming a pervert... Furthermore I have never before really paid attention to Malfoy's behind before, so... _

His eyes followed the direction of his thoughts. Harry let his gaze drift down to the rounded backside of his "companion".

_Wizard's robes are such an idiocy, I can't see anything_, Harry thought in frustration. _I wonder if he would remove them, if I pointed out that they were dirty and torn, which is completely the truth in this case..._

A "naughty" little smile started to appear again, on his face, just as Malfoy came to a stop in front of an immense wooden door. He turned, questioningly, towards Harry. Harry didn't see much of choice here, as the only option they had was to turn around and retrace their steps, which really was out of the question.

They turned back towards the door and observed it attentively. It really was at odds with their environment, since it seemed to have been made of beech wood and it had been completely worked over expertly, with special attention in the finest detail. Long curls, representing Ivy leaves were intermingled with one another and so finely sculpted all around the door, framing it in an aesthetically pleasing manner.

Draco let his fingers trace the intricate curls that the artist, Harry didn't doubt that this was the work of an artist, had carved. Malfoy was the kind of person who really loved beautiful things.

Harry managed to drag Draco's attention away by making him read the words written above the door. On a slab, that seemed to have been made of rose marble, enhanced by emerald green slivering, were the engraved words:

The Room of History.

* * *

**TBC...**


End file.
